Jail time
by Agent Siris
Summary: When Tony gets into trouble, Gibbs is there to help. Father/Son. Dark tone at first,but get's lighter as it goes on. Please Review!


Ch.1

As soon as Gibbs picket up the phone, he knew something was wrong. He could hear it in DiNozzo's voice.

"B-Boss?" The younger man's voice cracked.

"DiNozzo? What the hell's wrong?"

There was silence on the other end of the line, with only DiNozzo's breathing to let Gibbs know he was still there.

"DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I-I got in a bit of trouble. I'm in jail."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, barely containing the urge to reach through the phone and give him a good slap. He blew out his breath exasperatedly.

"On my way."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony heard nothing but the consistent beat of his heart in the dark cold holding cell and his head pulsated painfully. With absolutely no distraction keeping his brain occupied, he only had his thoughts to keep him company. Tony's normal happy egotistical self had diminished into almost nothing. Now, he was a young sad man with blood caking his face lightly and dark circles lining the bottom of his eyes.

He prayed Gibbs would be here soon.

As if on cue, he heard small murmurs of brief conversing and then footsteps. It was the Warden.(A/N: Not quite sure what to call him. )The man unlocked and opened the door and let Tony step out of the cell. He quickly was led to the entrance room of the jail. There stood Gibbs in a small rain jacket and pants. Gibbs got a quick look at him, seeing bruises and blood.

"My God...DiNozzo what did you do? "

Tony tried to manage a small one of his signature smiles.

"All those fan girls, Boss. Couldn't keep 'em off of me."

Gibbs signaled him to come closer and, hesitantly, Tony stepped closer to his boss. With one swift movement, Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Thank you, Boss." Said the senior special agent as he rubbed his head gingerly.

"Come on."

Gibbs turned towards the door.

"I outta kick your ass, DiNozzo." Sighed Gibbs under his breath as they stepped out of the building and into the cold, wet night.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Now that we're in the car, I want you to tell me the truth, DiNozzo. What happened?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs could see DiNozzo almost cringe. He clearly didn't want to talk about the incident.

"Tell me now, or your walking home. "

"I...was at a bar," He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I was celebrating the anniversary of Gone with the Wind. Excellent book by the way. The character plot and the outlook on the South was truly a gre-"

"Stop trying to change the subject." Interrupted Gibbs, his voice gruff and clearly annoyed.

DiNozzo cleared his throat and continued.

"I got a little drunk. On my way home, I saw a man yelling at his girlfriend and he was...hitting her. "

"And?"

"Boss, I don't know what to tell you."

"Whatever it is, it better be the truth."

"I tried to just tell the man to just to leaver her alone, but he threw a punch and I didn't know what to do but fight," Tony paused. "You know, just to make him leave her alone."

"You must of roughed him up pretty bad, DiNozzo."

"I didn't really hurt him that bad."

Gibbs turned his gaze from the rode to Tony.

"He had a black eye and broken ribs where you kicked him."

The senior special agent looked out the window and silence filled the car, neither man speaking as they both searched for something to say. Gibbs focused on the rode as Tony stared blankly out the window, watching the multitude of lights pass him. It made him think of the thousands and thousands of stars that filled the night sky.

"Uh...Boss...where are we going?"

"My place."

"You don't need t-"

"Shut it, DiNozzo."

And it was silent again.

After several more minutes, they arrived at Gobb's house. Gibbs helped DiNozzo out of the vehicle. After seeing the younger man's obvious limp, he came to his side and allowed him to drape his arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs grunted his acknowledgement and opened the door.

"Sit." Ordered Gibbs.

Tony sat.

"I know you left some of the details out of what you told me in the car."

Tony turned away from the older man, trying to hide the tears the welled up in his eyes.

'Don't show weakness. You're a DiNozzo.' Thought Tony as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, DiNozzo. You know I can see right through that."

The younger man looked down.

"Look," Gibbs took a seat next to him."DiNozzo, you can tell me anything. Anything at all. You don't have to lie."

Tony wasn't sure what to tell him. Should he tell him the truth? He wasn't sure.

"When I hit that man he fell to the ground. I knew I should've stopped then. But... I couldn't. I kicked him. And I just kept kicking And kicking and kicking! I was just so angry!"

Tears were rolling down his cheeks by now. They rolled off his bruised cheek and onto his black shirt.

"Why were you angry?"

Tony swollowed.

"When I was young, my father used...to hit my mother. When I saw that man hit that girl, it triggered the same anger I had for my bastard of a father."

"He used to hit you too, didn't he?"

Tony wiped his eyes and nodded.

"DiNozzo, listen to me," Gibbs' voice turned serious. "That man may have helped make you, but he isn't your father. I am, son. And he will never hurt you again."

Tony look up at his boss, surprised.

Did he just call him...son?

"What?"

Gibbs grinned.

"You heard me, son" He put his arm around Tony and brought him in for a strong hug.

It was then when Tony knew what being loved was like. It was something that his father had never given to him before.

Gibbs released him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Now get some rest. The team will need you...I will need you."

"I got your six, Boss."


End file.
